ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 11: Rosie's Choices
(The scene fades to the Chuggington Central Station. Jared and his sister arrive by Thomas Superman and Emily Woman to see that Percy's mail boxcar have disappeared.) * Jared: Uh, Mallory. Where's Percy's mail car? * Mallory: Well, it was... Oh, it was right here. * Thomas: Where is it gone? * Emily: Oh, I don't know, Thomas. I think we'd better tell Henry Arrow. (Thomas and Emily puff out of the station with Jared and Mallory onboard. The scene then fades to James the Red Engine Flash pushing the mail car into the Main Depot to hide them from Huxley. Then, it fades to Rosie The Pink Engine at the Repair Shed waiting to be repainted by Wilson's Paint Wagon. But she was still confused what superhero outfit should she be painted with. The scene fades to later at The Central Station. Percy and Salty Aquaman, Spencer Cyborg, Bertar, Tridic and Adluk arrive to see the crime scene.) * Percy: Oh, no. It's a disaster. * Tridic: It couldn't have gone far. (Belle comes in, now as Big Barda with Huiso holding out 2 mail sacks. She whistles to the others.) * Adluk: Belle? How did you get that new look? * Bertar: What are you going with my mail sack? (Huiso holds out another.) * Sir Topham Hatt: That's the mail sack I put in the mail truck. * Henry: Belle, do you know where the mail truck is? * Belle: Someone tried to take it for himself, but James took it first. * Spencer: I think she wants us to follow her. * Bertar: (boarding Belle) Alright, Big Barda (Belle). Find the mail truck. (Belle, Thomas, Percy, Spencer, Salty and Henry split up to find the mail car. The scene fades to Henry and Tridic finding a piece of paper with something written on it at the Roundhouse Depot. Then, it fades to James placing the mail car at the Training Yard where Percy will easily find them. Then, it fades to the Chug Wash where Salty and Leja find a knife, which Leja picks it up. Then, it fades to James about to go really fast as he re-enters the Training Yard. Then, it fades to Spencer and Thomas approaching the Training Yard from another side. James, racing at 40 mph, is heading towards Huxley's vehicle at 5 seconds away.) * James: 'Time to show you what you're made of, Huxley. ''(James speeds past the mail truck and hits Huxley's vehicle so hard that it gets pushed off the rails and falls on top of Huxley himself, pinning him to the rails next to James, who brakes in time afterwards. He reverses back to the impact zone and stops.) * '''Hugo Huxley: No, James! No fair! (Thomas, Spencer, Salty, Belle and Henry come in with Sir Topham Hatt. Percy arrives next to James.) * Thomas: (sighs) Flash (James), what have you got there? * James: Err, your missing boxcar, Percy. * Spencer: Oh, James. That's not a boxcar. It's Percy's missing mail truck. * Salty: But he found it. Mr Huxley was about to steal it. * Henry: (breathes) That vehicle was all of the special things people had donated. * Sir Topham Hatt: Huxley, you can't just help yourself to things that don't belong to you. * James: I'm sorry, Thomas. Sorry, Salty and Spencer. * Thomas: (to Percy) And you're very lucky that James the Red Speedster found Huxley before he got away with it. * Percy: Thanks, Flash (James). (Salty smiles. Hugo Huxley just scowled.) (Suddenly, they hear an alarm from afar. Thomas rushes to the Chug Patrol HQ where Dyrel is waiting with Rosie, now as Supergirl. She pulls out a piece of paper from the printer and reads it out.) * Dyrel: A boy stuck on the top of the Chuggington City Centre apartment building. * Thomas: Jared Grace. * Rosie: What are we going to do, Dyrel? * Dyrel: Rosie, go and get help. Go fetch Harold The Helicopter. (Rosie puffs out of the Chug Patrol HQ to the Working Wheels Yard where Harold was waiting for her and so is Javmay, Leja and Bertar. The two warriors have four 20-meter-long ropes. Bertar ties two ropes to Harold's first skid and two to the other while Javmay places them under Rosie's wheels and her connecting rods, somewhere away from the middle wheel. Bertar gets inside Harold and gets his rotors spinning while Leja flies up and ties the first two ropes to the back of Rosie's first dome and the last two in front of Rosie's third dome. Javmay gets inside Luke's cabin. Leja gives Bertar a thumbs-up.) * Leja: All present and correct, sir. * Harold: Right. Let's go. (Bertar lifts Harold off the rails and slowly into the air. Leja watches. As Harold goes higher and higher into the air, the ropes take Rosie Supergirl off the tracks and into the sky with Harold. Soon, Rosie was 40 feet high above the railway trucks and still going. Some of the other engines see this.) * Rosie: Hooray! I'm flying! * Edward: Bust my buffers! * Rosie: Supergirl to the rescue! * Toby: Clattering coaches! * Leja: Good luck, Rosie. (Harold flies with Rosie to Jared's rescue place at the Chuggington City Centre. On the apartment building, Jared was waiting to be rescued. The other trainees come in. Harold and Rosie reach the city center and the apartment building Jared was stuck on. Zephie looks up and sees them. The other trainees were stunned by this.) * Harold: Emergency rescue in progress. Stand back! * Zephie: It's Harold! He's here! * Brewster: Is that Rosie? * Dunbar: Trembling tracks! It is! * Brewster: Told you Harold would come to the rescue. * Koko: Always would. * Bertar: I found him, Rosie. Jared is on top of a large rectangular-prism-like building. Yes. He is OK and needs our help. (Harold and Rosie arrive at the building Jared is stuck on top on.) * Jared: Harold, over here! * Bertar: Swiper the fox is coming to swipe something. He'll need to get into your cabin to stay safe. * Rosie: Are you sure? * Bertar: Really sure. (Rosie lands next to Jared.) * Rosie: Quickly, Jared! Get in! * Jared: OK, but be quick! (Jared quickly gets in Rosie's cabin along with the items he is carrying.) * Harold: Ready to go, Rosie. Let's get him back to his sister. (Bertar steers Harold away from the Chuggington City Center as Swiper the fox arrives, but for Swiper, it is too late. Harold and Rosie are far away from range.) * Jared: Thanks, Supergirl. You saved me from Swiper. * Rosie: Thanks, Jared. I can save any person any old time. (The chuggers cheer from below.) * Dunbar: Good job, Harold! * Harold: No worries, Dunbar. (Harold and Rosie arrive back at the Working Wheels Yard where Rosie was slowly lowered onto the rails.) * Mallory: Jared! (hugs him) I was so scared. I thought you were gone. * Jared: It's OK, Mallory. Rosie and Harold saved me. * Mallory: They did? * Rosie: Yes. Thanks, Harold. * Harold: Anytime, Rosie. Gotta go. (Harold flies away with Bertar onboard.) * Rosie: Gosh, it's time to go to sleep. (And she puffs off.) * Mallory: Goodbye, Rosie. Bye! (The scene skips to night-time. Rosie enters the roundhouse shed, closed her eyes and fell asleep. The screen fades to black.) Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Train of Steel Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Action Scenes